The present disclosure relates generally to the field of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). In particular, this disclosure relates to, but is not limited to gradient echo imaging applications in the field of nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (more commonly referred to today as MRI) for both animal and human studies.